


[ART] Failed Love Potion?

by bananagege



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Potions Class, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananagege/pseuds/bananagege
Summary: Hermione was paired up with Pansy Parkinson for the Love Potion assignment. She offered her a help with her homework.





	[ART] Failed Love Potion?

**Author's Note:**

> To fill the prompts of rarepair bingo : Helping with homework and Love Potion.

"There must be something gone off!" Hermione checking her note frantically.  
"Oh dear, are you doubting yourself? Miss know-it-all." Parkinson mocked surprised. "This is what we got from following your instruction and we did this together."  
Of course Hermione was confident with her love potion, when she drank it she knew this potion was perfectly brew. But she never expected that the potion would not work in her, she never realised her crush on Parkinson-  
"Just admit it, Hermione, darling. So we can have a date in Hogsmeade this weekend." Parki- Pansy smirked.

[](http://banana-ge-ge.tumblr.com/post/174082875631/hermione-was-paired-up-with-pansy-parkinson-for)

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T WRITE.  
> Please forgive my grammar mistakes, I can't English well.
> 
> Thanks and love!


End file.
